Story of You
by Dark Usagi
Summary: AU.AxM.Una nueva vida aguarda para la joven Misao donde pronto descubrira a su nuevo amor y las sensaciones que tendran que pasar. Mi Primer fanfic Onegai ToT
1. Chapter 1

**Story Of You**

_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera_

_Lo quiera o no lo quiera no tengo otra manera_

_Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos eso me basta más_

_No buscaba más_

Una joven con una larga trenza amarrada en un moño, con una blusa blanca, chaleco rosa, falda tipo escocesa con cinturones cayendo, se miraba en el espejo con una sonrisa "Bueno me presento soy Misao Makimachi, una de las "mejores" estudiantes del colegio Stars of Tomorrow, hasta yo me burle el primer día del nombre mi escuela, bueno en fin, soy de estatura mediana jejeje vivaces ojos de color esmeraldas(eso es lo que dicen), y pues soy una de las tantas estudiantes nuevas de esta escuela, y bueno mi vida no asido la mejor ya que mi madre murió cuando me tuvo y mi padre me abandono y me dejo con mi abuelo, no lo culpo quien querría tener a una chiquilla como yo"---sonríe con melancolía mientras se prepara para bajar hacia el comedor para ir con su abuelo---"debo poner la mejor sonrisa"---se golpea su rostro y baja decidida

Buenos días---saludo una joven de hermosos ojos verdes que expresaban más que alegría, expresaban amor e inocencia por los que la rodeaban

Buenos día pequeña Misao---a la nombrada se le inflo una vena mientras le sacaba la lengua a su querido abuelo Okina

Misao: Abuelo me llevaras a la escuela---pregunto con tristeza al esperar recibir un no departe de su única familia

Okina: Sabes que tengo mucho que hacer Misao, yo se que te las arreglaras para hacer muchos amigos---la joven nombrada bajo la cabeza en señal de entre afirmación y tristeza

Misao con una sonrisa fingida: Gracias abuelo eso es lo que más deseo "aunque se que no será así" bueno ya me tengo que ir que se me va hacer tarde---la joven sale disparada hacia su nueva escuela la verdad es que desde que habían llegado a esta ciudad trato de aprenderse las calles necesarias para poder llegar a su escuela por lo cual no tiene ningún problema aparte de que así nadie vería sus silenciosas lagrimas mientras corría

Mientras en otro lado un joven de hermosos ojos hielo caminaba tranquilamente apacible como si nada ni nadie le perturbara hasta que….

PLOFF!

El joven levanto su mirada para buscar al imbecil que lo había aventado por andar corriendo como loco, cual va siendo su sorpresa el ver a un hermosa joven llorando, lo cual le preocupo, ya que llego a pensar que el golpe del choque entre ambos la hubiera lastimado

Señorita se encuentra usted bien---el joven le brindo la mano a la joven que se encontraba tirada

Misao: Si gracias por preguntar joven no era mi intención chocar con usted--- levanto la vista solo para cuando ver a su interlocutor se sonrojarse--- eh? "es muy guapo, pero que cosas estas pensando Misao"---le sonrío vivazmente mientras aceptaba la mano y hacia una leve reverencia--- Makimachi Misao, un placer

El placer es todo mío señorita Misao---el joven le miro con ternura haciéndola sonrojar---mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori---le tomo la mano y se la beso mientras sonreía---y si no me equivoco vamos al mismo colegio---Misao lo observo detenidamente

Aoshi vestía unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa blanca abierta los primeros tres botones dejando ver su musculoso pecho, arriba de la camisa llevaba un saco azul bajito---Misao se sonrojo al ver el pecho de este lo cual hizo que Aoshi le mirara con más dulzura

Aoshi: "jamás había conocido a una chica tan tímida e inocente se ve muy indefensa, como quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos para demostrarle que yo siempre la protegeré"---Aoshi al pensar esto se sonrojo levemente y se movió frenéticamente

Misao: Aoshi-sama se encuentra usted bien?---le miro preocupada lo cual llamo la atención de Aoshi quien bajo la mirada apenado para luego encararla y sonreírle dulcemente por lo cual ella le correspondió la sonrisa

Aoshi: Vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde---la tomo de la mano y empezaron una carrera hacia el nuevo colegio de Misao, por lo cual causo un leve nerviosismo en Misao, Aoshi lo noto y le sonrío y dijo algo que hizo que Misao abriera los ojos desmesuradamente sonrojada

Continuara…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Este por error en el capi anterior no puse la info. de q Rurouni Kenshin no es mío U si no de Watsuki Nobuhiro u.u xD pero bueno se vale soñar algún día n.n**

**Yoshi: **jejejejejej muchas gracias yoshi-sama tratare de actualizarlo seguido, como ando mala de imaginación me esfuerzo espero y les guste a todos esta nueva actualización

**Naoko L-K**: Grax Naoko ! Te agradezco por dejarme un review n.n tratare de actualizarlo más seguido --

**Agumon girl:** Grax Onne-chan ya vera q muy pronto le seguire y esperare su opinión eh n.n!

**MONIKA-DONO: **jejejejej muchas gracias monika-sama, pss capaz me animo de un lemon aunque no estoy muy segura, asi que no prometo xD, prometo q tratare de actualizar un poco más rápido

**Comienzo**

Había transcurrido más de media hora y no podía dejar de pensar en el, sus ojos, sus labios susurrándole al oído esas palabras que la dejaron en un shock--- Misao se sonrojo levemente mientras trataba de concentrarse en la explicación que daba el profesor

"Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el, si apenas y lo conozco y además no me dijo gran cosa"---su mirada se torna triste, en eso una muchacha de alegres y picaros ojos zafiro le llama

Mi-chan, no te pongas así, anímate!---Misao le sonríe, la nueva amiga que hizo apenas hace unos minutos es muy agradable, quien diría que la conocería después de las palabras de Aoshi, esas palabras

Flash Back

Aoshi le susurro tierna y posesivamente, solo que Misao no lo noto--- no te preocupes, Misao, nadie te hará nada, no mientras yo este a tu lado---Aoshi le sonrío mientras le soltaba la mano y se alejaba de ella, Misao por su parte no podía quitarse ese sonrojo que le había causado esas palabras, más sin embargo se le paso al oír que le gritaban por lo cual giro el rostro para ver quien era

Hey! Eres nueva verdad!---una joven de ojos color zafiro llega saludándole con una sonrisa, cosa que causo que Misao también le sonriera, al parecer la chica que le hablaba era muy agradable---si eres nueva verdad, mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru un placer---la joven le estira la mano a Misao la cual todavía sonriendo corresponde

Misao: El placer es mío soy Makimachi Misao, un placer en conocerte Kao-chan, si te puedo llamara así verdad, ya que a mi me parece que eres una persona muy agradable y pues quisiera llamarte así, si puedo Kao-chan?---Misao se mostraba muy alegre, una por las palabras de Aoshi y otra por haber encontrado a quizás una nueva amiga---"creo que hable demasiado"---Misao baja la mirada apenada, logrando no ver a su vez la jovial sonrisa de Kaoru

Kaoru: Claro que me puedes decir así, solo si tu me dejas decirte Mi-chan, vale!---le guiño un ojo mientras Misao levantaba el rostro con una sonrisa---y dime Mi-chan en que salón te toco---pregunto curiosa mientras pensaba---"si me fije bien Aoshi actuó de manera diferente con esta joven, y no lo culpo puesto que Mi-chan es muy dulce"---Kaoru sonrío fraternalmente mientras escuchaba lo que Misao le decía

Misao: Pues me toco en el salón 3-B---Kaoru amplio aun más su sonrisa mientras buscaba con su mirada a sus amigos, al no verlos refunfuño y agarro a Misao de la mano

Kaoru: Nos toco en el mismo salón así que no habrá problema en ir juntas ne Mi-chan?---Misao asiente feliz, por fin había quizás encontrado a una amiga, aunque bajo la mirada entristecida, y si solo quería jugar con ella como los demás, y si Aoshi-sama jugo con ella también, no, no puede empezar a pensar eso, si hubiera algún juego en ellos, baja la mirada, por lo menos lo debería estar disfrutando en ese lapso de el mismo---Mi-chan te sucede algo?---le pregunto Kaoru preocupada, muy de repente Misao había cambiado su carácter

Misao levanto el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa apenada--- si, me encuentro muy bien Kao-chan, perdón por preocuparte---Kaoru le sonrió para luego voltear a todos lados extrañando a Misao---a quién buscas Kao-chan?---pregunto curiosa, Kaoru la volteo a ver algo apenada

Kaoru: Este pues veras busco a mis amigos para que los conozcas---dijo alegremente, mientras Misao la veía fijamente, lo cual extraño a Kaoru--- sucede algo Mi-chan?--- Misao le sonrío tímidamente dejando a Kaoru ver la inocencia que irradiaba

Misao: No, gracias por preguntar Kao-chan, tal vez tus amigos tienen algo mejor que hacer que conocerme---murmuro tristemente logrando conseguir el enojo de Kaoru

Kaoru: No digas eso Misao, tu eres una persona muy dulce y inocente, si alguno de esos tontos no lo nota yo misma me encargare de hacer que lo note---se truena los dedos mientras mantiene un puño al aire, Misao contuvo un risa ya que su amiga se veía muy graciosa---Además Aoshi ya te acepto, ya que con nadie había actuado, a mi punto de vista así---dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando el nerviosismo de Misao

Misao: Conoces a Aoshi-sama---pregunto con una gran sonrisa olvidando los malos ratos

Kaoru: Si, el es mi onni-chan---dijo tranquilamente Kaoru, mientras observaba como Misao le miraba sorprendida, en ese momento Kaoru pensó que ya Misao iba a cambiar para con ella como todas las demás arrastradas que lo hacían por su hermano, mas sin embargo no fue así Misao solo le sonrío y siguió caminando---"yo pensé que.. nota mental no desconfiar de Misao"

Misao la mira curiosa---Sucede algo Kao-chan---Kaoru sonrío y una mirada maliciosa se mostró---Kao-chan etto no me gusta la mirada con la que me ves---Kaoru sonrío ampliamente mientras agarraba a Misao de la mano---Kao-chan, a donde vamos?---Misao observo una cancha de basket lo cual hizo que Misao le mirara sin entender--- por qué estamos aquí Kao-chan?

Kaoru: Porque recordé que mis amigos iban a estar jugando basket---Misao se sintió desmayar al ver a Aoshi al otro lado de la pista---jejejej entre mis amigos esta mi onni-chan---Misao le miro reprochante más sin embargo eso cambio al reconocer a un antiguo compañero de escuela

Misao: Soujiro-sama---murmuro levemente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, por fin había encontrado a alguien que la conociera muy bien. Soujiro al sentir que alguien lo observaba volteo a ver al frente y se encontró con la más hermosa visión que había visto, la había vuelto a ver, había encontrado a SU Misao, se acerco corriendo a Misao y Kaoru

Soujiro: No pensé encontrarte aquí Misao, la verdad esto es una hermosa sorpresa---la tomo de la mano y le dio un suave beso, que produjo un leve sonrojo en Misao, que no fue desapercibido para unos ciertos ojos azules

Misao: Etto Soujiro-sama como ha estado?---Soujiro sonrío dulcemente mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro a Misao---eh, Souji---Aoshi no permitió que se acercaran mas tenia agarrada a Misao de brazo y la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos----Aoshi-sama---Misao estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su interlocutor---le sucede algo Aoshi-sama?---Aoshi mostró por fin sus ojos que se mostraban fríos

Aoshi: Si, me encuentro muy bien Misao---calmo su expresión para sonreírle tiernamente dejando a Misao embobada---"como se atrevió ese idiota a tocarla, nadie puede tocar a MI Misao…. Un momento dije mi Misao, creo que ya me volví loco"---lanza un suspiro mientras Misao le ve sonriendo---sucede algo?

Misao: No es solo que se ve muy lindo cuando hace eso---Aoshi le miro fijamente con una sonrisa, mientras Misao trataba de evitar su mirada---"que demonios dije!"---justo cuando Misao le iba a decir algo, Aoshi tomo su rostro entre sus manos y…

Continuara….


End file.
